justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Casino Bust
Casino Bust is the second Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Rico must find Karl Blaine, a drunken Agency sleeper asset, in order to to gain information on Tom Sheldon. Maria Kane takes Rico to Karl Blaine's Residence, but Karl is not there. A TV is on and Shortly president Pandak "Baby" Panay announces "People of Panau, it is I, your reverned and humble leader; Pandak Panay. Today I have chosen to shut down the den of foreign decadence known as Panau Falls Casino." Jade Tan appears behind Maria, pointing a gun at her, resulting in Rico pointing his gun at her. Shortly after introducing themselves, Jade tells them that Karl is at Panau Falls Casino, which means he is probably in danger now. Jade takes Rico there on her motorcycle and Maria goes back on the helicopter. Jade drops Rico off near the casino and tells him to hurry and explains that if the government catches Karl, she's probably going to be the next one to be hunted for. She leaves in a rush, calling Rico a "Spook". Walkthrough There are soldiers in front of the building. Kill them all. There's also a Demolition Officer them. He'll throw explosives at you so keep a distance from him. Afterwards Maria informs you that soldiers have planted breaching charges to get to Karl Blaine and that you must Grapple your way up. There are more soldiers guarding the bombs. Once killing them, Maria informs you that the Panau Military has sent helicopters. Shoot them down. One way to do this is to Hijack the first helicopter, then use the miniguns to shoot down the second one. Or, you could just shoot down the first helicopter with the Assault Rifle and the second helicopter won't show up. After taking the helicopters down, the military break into Karl's location and start a shoot-out with him. Karl is in the corridor that connects the towers. You can get in through an open roof window. There will be a cut-scene where Rico tells Karl that he's here to help him, in exchange for information on Tom Sheldon. Rico kills the soldiers and Parachutes out of the window with Karl. They land near Karl Blaine's car. At this point the player has control of Rico again. You'll be instructed to double grapple the car to a tractor, to pull it onto the road. Get on the roof of Karls car and stay in the Stunt position. Karl will drive back to his house and you'll have to protect the car from any followers. Tips for the pursuit: *Try not to waste your ammunition on the engine part of the pursuers cars. Shoot at the tires instead causing their cars to flip over. *Dual-grappling a car to a solid object (including the ground) can make it crash. This is the most effective method if you have no ammunition. *On the bridge, you can dual-grapple a car to the edge of the bridge and watch it fly over the side. You can also do this in the forest to cause them to hit trees. This also saves ammunition. *When low on health, cling to the front of Karl's car. You might still get shot, but fewer soldiers will be able to hit you, allowing Rico to heal a little. *Don't use Grenades. These will either bounce off whatever they hit and miss completely, or do little damage to the cars pursuing you. Once arriving back at Karl Blaine's Residence, there will be another cut-scene. Karl offers to download information onto Rico's PDA, to help him on his mission and also provides beacons to access the black market dealer. After the mission The PDA will automatically open, giving you Map markers for the first faction missions. The next Agency mission is The White Tiger, but you have to get more Chaos points to unlock it. The faction missions are a good way to advance the game at this point. Trivia *In the 2009 beta version of the game, the player had to unlock this mission, like any other mission, now it's automatically unlocked and automatically started. *This is the only mission where you can enter the casino's Skywalk through the roof. Any other time you would have to enter through the large windows on the sides of the Skywalk. *Presumably Jade Tan's weapon of choice is the Revolver, since that is practically the only time she is seen carrying a weapon in the cut-scene where Rico Rodriguez and Maria Kane arrive at Blaine's Residence. *During the car chase, it is actually possible to destroy the MV V880s without firing any bullets, however, you will have to be very skillful with your Grappler. *This is also the only mission where MV V880s are featured most prominently, with five at Panau Falls Casino, and at least 6 are featured in the pursuit. Gallery Panau Falls Casino (grappling).jpg|Grapple to the top. Casino Bust (view from the top).png|Disarm the bombs. Casino Bust chase.jpg|Parachuting. Casino Bust (chase 2).jpg Casino Bust (chase 3).jpg Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions